


Before And After

by ChaoticOdds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Quarantine Poetry Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticOdds/pseuds/ChaoticOdds
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Quarantine Poetry Challenge 2020 AO3 Edition!





	Before And After

Inspiration doesn't flow like it used to.

There's no grandiose lines to mould around and serve as a catalyst for perfection.  
Or mediocrity.  
Or anything.

These hands don't write like they did  
A couple of weeks ago.

A couple of weeks ago  
Inspiration poured.  
Molten gold  
Into a cast  
And hardened  
Into something beautiful.

A couple of weeks ago  
I was a foundry.  
Raw material  
Refined  
Moulded  
Shining.

But foundries are not essential services.  
Gold is only made valuable by its rarity.  
And prices seem to have spiked.


End file.
